Espejo de Humo
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Porque a Morgan le entran unas ganas de ahorcar a una borracha Sucrette cuando la ve besando a Alexy, pero cuando entiende que la chica esta llorando porque extraña a un moreno de ojos azules no puede más que compadecerse de ella.


**Disclaimer**: Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espejo de Humo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos roto"

Jorge Luis Borges

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces estrambóticas del Snake Room habían pasado desde hace mucho tiempo de ser agradables a ser terriblemente molestas, a pesar de que el lugar estaba a menos de un cuarto de su capacidad la fiesta parecía haber comenzado. Morgan estaba francamente fastidiado y un poco ebrio, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y ninguno de sus acompañantes deba la mínima señal de querer o poder irse.

A un lado de él se encontraba un borracho Hyun que se encontraba parloteando patéticamente con un ente que nadie más que él podía ver, estaba bastante triste que la razón de su llanto estuviera justamente a unas cuantas mesas cerca de ellos. La verdad es que las cosas habían salido mal, ni él ni Alexy habían tenido la intensión de enredar aún más el embrollo de ese par.

Cuando al fin Hyun había reunido el suficiente valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a Sucrette está lo había rechazado. Morgan no entendía las razones, por las señales que había percibido de la pelirroja le había parecido que el camarero no le era del todo indiferente. Después de eso él había estado consolando al chico coreano y la chica había corrido a buscar el consuelo de Alexy y Rosalya, solo que no contaron que la solución de los tres había sido ir al Snake Room, y cuando lo notaron estaban tan borrachos que ya era tarde para irse.

En ese momento Hyun decidió que él y su invisible acompañante estaban en condiciones de salir a la pista a contonearse, y aunque había tomado algo, Morgan estaba más sobrio que él y decidió estar cerca suyo para evitar que cayera dormido a mitad de la sala.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la cabellera azulada de Alexy, que por las luces de colores parecía más oscura, Rosalya estaba parloteando con él y en medio de ambos se encontraba Sucrette dormitando sobre la mesa en que se encontraban. Morgan la miro con detenimiento y entendió porque varios estaban coladísimos por ella, era guapísima y buena persona, por lo mismo no entendía porque se empeñaba a rechazar a todos los que iban tras ella. Hyun era una prueba, pero también estaba Priya, él y Alexy habían notado las miradas cargadas de deseo que los ojos azules de la futura abogada le otorgaba a la camarera de ojos verdes; y sabia por buena fuente de Rosa y Alex que el vocalista Crown Storm y el rubio con pintas de pandillero querían ser más que amigos de la muchacha; y aunque Chani hubiera negado todo la mayoría de su grupo de estudio sospechaba que entre el profesor guapetón de su carrera y Sucrette había ocurrido algo parecido a lo que Hyun había hecho.

Era obvio que las oportunidades le sobraban, lo que no entendía que era lo que la detenía para rechazar todas aquellas proposiciones nada sutiles y aparte parecía sentirse mal por ello, no tenía nada de lógica.

Morgan vio como Rosalya se paraba de la mesa y se acercaba a él pare decirle:

-Vaya, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una buena noche, y como este par no puede ni moverse voy a esperar los taxis que hemos pedido, cuando llegue el suyo te mandaré mensaje.

-Gracias Rosa, ya es tiempo de que Hyun descanse, va a despertar con una jaqueca peor que su estado de ánimo.

La peliplata soltó una risita antes de salir del local.

Lo siguiente que vio le pareció la cosa más extraña del mundo, Sucrette despertó de su duermevela gimoteando y con lágrimas rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas, su novio la abrazo para consolarla y ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso.

En ese momento dejo de importarle Hyun y sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Alexy y Sucrette, su novio ya se estaba separando de ella, asustado y confundido, pero la pelirroja se aferraba a su pecho llorando y balbuceando frases a medias que él no entendía.

-Ar-Armin, que bueno que estas aquí, ¡Nunca debí haberte de-dejado! ¡Per-perdóname!

-¡Su, yo no soy Armin! ¡Morgan, no es lo que crees!

-¿Armin es tu hermano?

-Por Dios, Sucrette está peor de lo que me imaginaba- la voz de Rosalya cortó la respuesta que Alexy le iba a dar, al parecer ella había visto todo- Chicos, los taxis ya están afuera, pero viendo la situación creo que lo mejor es que Morgan y yo nos llevemos a Sucrette, Alexy, hazte cargo de Hyun.

-Pero tengo que hablar con Morgan…

-No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo ¿están de acuerdo?

Alexy buscó su mirada esperando encontrar la aprobación, y él, al ver la desesperación en sus ojos no pudo decir que no.

-De acuerdo, Hyun no esta tan ebrio así que podrás manejarlo bien.

Con mucho trabajo el peliazul se separó de Sucrette que empezó a llorar un poco histérica y Rosalya corrió para abrazarla, y se despidió de él con un beso antes de ir a buscar a Hyun. Con un considerable esfuerzo entre Rosa y él lograron llevar a la ojiverde al taxi, que después de mucho llorar se quedó dormitando en el regazo de su amiga.

-¿Vas a explicarme que paso?- Morgan se consideraba una persona paciente, pero aquello que había ocurrido rozaba los límites de lo inverosímil y necesitaba respuestas a las dudas que se le formaban en la cabeza.

-Cuando llegaron al instituto Alexy y Armin muchos los confundían, en personalidad no se parecen en nada, pero físicamente son iguales, salvo por el color de cabello y ojos.

-¿Y porque Sucrette confundiría a Alex con su hermano?

La mirada ambarina de Rosa se tornó melancólica y empezó a acariciar los cabellos rojos que estaban en sus piernas.

-Armin y ella eran novios, se querían mucho, pero después de terminar el instituto Sucrette se fue de la ciudad y perdió el contacto con nosotros, por eso, aunque me duela admitirlo nos ha costado un poco volver a como éramos antes, Sucrette ya no nos cuenta las mismas cosas, ahora se apoya más en Chani, por eso no me había percatado de cómo estaba ella, no creí que aún se aferrara tanto a su recuerdo.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso rechaza a todos.

Rosalya asintió con una mueca de amargura.

-A Alex y a mí se nos hacía raro que se sintiera tan mal por rechazar a Hyun, por eso insistimos en salir a beber, quizá así sería más fácil que se abriera con nosotros, y resulto, Sucrette ve rasgos de Armin por todos lados, aunque no existan, y cuando se dio cuenta de que con ello le dio esperanzas al pobre de Hyun se sintió fatal. No te enfades con ella, Su quiere a Alex como si fueran hermanos, jamás intentaría algo con él.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

En ese momento llegaron al apartamento de Rosa, le indicaron al taxista que los esperará mientras Morgan subía a Sucrette para que después lo llevará a él al campus de la universidad.

-¿Dónde dormirá?

-En mi cama, yo me quedaré en el sillón, Leigh no está, se fue a visitar a su hermano.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras tenía en sus brazos a la chica esta empezó a despertarse, por su mirada enrojecida y confundida Morgan no pudo guardarle ningún rencor, la pobre seguramente estaba asfixiada desde hace mucho tiempo por ese amor que no quería olvidar.

-¿M-Morgan? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el apartamento de Rosa, hoy dormirás aquí.

-¿Y Armin?- preguntó con una voz tímida y profundamente nasal.

Morgan la depositó en la cama y se sentó para poder hablar un poco con ella.

-Él no está aquí, lo siento. Si tanto te atormenta deberías hablar con él, dejar este peso que te consume.

-N-no puedo- dijo sollozando- Yo hice mi elección, y aunque me arrepienta no puedo cambiarlo, A-Armin ya tiene una vida, y es sin mí.

-Pero tú debes avanzar, si sigues atascada al pasado no te hará ningún bien.

-No sé si es producto de m-mi imaginación, o si en verdad paso, pero tengo que pedirte una disculpa a ti y a Alex.

-No hay nada que perdonar, olvídalo, lo entiendo.

-Perdóname.

-Ya te dije, olvídalo, no hagamos de esto una tormenta, no pasó nada.

-Eres genial, Alex tiene suerte.

-Yo la tengo. Nos vemos luego Su.

En cuanto los ojos verdes de Sucrette dejaron de ver la figura de Morgan se echó a llorar, había recibido tantas veces ese consejo que se sentía tan estúpida por no poder conseguir hacerlo, por no poder seguir avanzando como todos a su alrededor lo hacían, parecía ser tan fácil, pero ella no conseguía hacerlo, era demasiado frustrante.

-Su- la voz dulce de Rosalya en el marco de la puerta hizo que se tallara los ojos, la cabeza iba a explotarle.

-No me digas lo que ya se Rosa, por favor, solo por esta ocasión, solo por esta vez, déjame llorar.

Rosa no dijo nada y se acercó para abrazarla, sintiendo el calor de su amiga Sucrette lloró todo lo que se había contenido, lo que se había callado, lloró todo su arrepentimiento y su enfado.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9 de julio de 2019.

Hola, hace mucho que no paso por acá, pero estuve recordando los momentos de mi ruta (Armin TnT) gracias a youtube xD y aunque amo a Rayan y a Hyun, extraño a los otros. Y si Castiel se emborracho y llamo a Sucrette para pedirle que volvieran, no entiendo porque Sucrette no pueda hacer alguna tontería ya que tiene el corazón roto.

En fin, nos leemos! :)

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
